Scrabble
by Tina Lang
Summary: Vegeta learns how to play 'Strip Scrabble.' Citrus


Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ/GT, nor Scrabble. Well, I co-own a Scrabble game board with my sister. But, for some reason, it's missing three letters: an s, an e, and an x. I don't know where they could have gone!  
  
Warning: It gets a little racy later on! (Citrus)  
  
Scrabble  
  
"That's not a real word!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"What's going on in here?" a gruff voice came from the doorway.  
  
Trunks and Bra looked up guiltily from their position in the living room, sitting on opposite sides of the coffee table, engaged in a fierce game of Scrabble.  
  
They hadn't realized how loud their little argument had grown until it had brought their father all the way from the gravity room.  
  
With punishment looming over their heads, the two youngest members of the Briefs family had to think quick.  
  
"We were just playing Scrabble, Papa," Bra piped up sweetly.  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Scrabble?" Being a rather, shall we say, antisocial person, Vegeta didn't know the first thing about common board games.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks chimed in. "It's a board game where you make words out of letters, and whoever has the highest score at the end wins!"  
  
A spark of interest came to Vegeta's eye at the mention of winning. "Then what's all this fuss about?"  
  
"Well, sometimes," Bra said, "someone tries to cheat and use a word that doesn't actually exist. Like, say, Trunks." Bra glared at her brother.  
  
Trunks glared back. "She's just jealous because not only do I use up all my letters, getting myself a nifty little bonus, but I get a triple word score, too!"  
  
"You would get that, if it were a real word!" Bra shot back, "But it's not!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Why don't you try looking it up in the dictionary then? And we'll see who wins this game of Scrabble!"  
  
"Fine!" Bra growled, the competitive Saiyan half of her blood rising to the challenge.  
  
"Fine!" Trunks yelled back at his little sister, angry at having both his integrity and his intelligence called into question.  
  
Vegeta just stood there, arms folded across his chest, watching this exchange. After Bra left the room to go in search of a dictionary, he turned to his son.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what is this word that you brats are fighting so loudly over?"  
  
Trunks pointed to the board. "Nugatory." He snickered. "I made it out of Bra's last word, 'dog.'" The twenty-something demi-Saiyan rolled his eyes. "It's obvious who's going to win this game!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the board, smirking. "Ah, nugatory," he said, as though it were the most common thing in the world, "all this fuss over such a simple word?" he sneered.  
  
Trunks blinked. There was no way Vegeta could have a better vocabulary than him! No way!  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his father. "If you're so familiar with the word," he challenged, "then why not try using it in a sentence."  
  
Vegeta smirked at his son. "Nugatory brat," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Goddamned nugatory humans!"  
  
Trunks gave his father a weird look. "I don't think that's how it's supposed to be used-"  
  
He quickly shut up when his father gave him a deadly glare.  
  
Bra came skipping back into the room with a dictionary. "Found it!" the teenaged girl chirped, then sat back down cross-legged on the floor, opening up the dictionary to the proper page.  
  
She frowned, then glared across the table at her smug-looking older brother. Sticking her tongue out at him, she slammed the dictionary down onto the floor with a satisfying thump, causing her father and brother to wince at the sudden, sharp pain to their sensitive ears.  
  
Trunks took this in stride, and grinned at his sister. "That makes my score, what, let's just say . a lot higher than yours!" he gloated, the thrill of victory singing through his Saiyan blood.  
  
Bra just smirked at him, her expression an exact replica of her father's. "We'll see," she said cryptically.  
  
Several hours and several words later, the game came to an end. Vegeta had remained watching his two children locked in close combat, battling each other with words instead of martial arts. Although he would never admit it, he was fascinated by this 'Scrabble,' as they called it.  
  
"I win!" Bra exclaimed, jumping up and down after the final scores were tallied. Trunks just sat there, shaking his head. Where had he gone wrong? He was 13 years older than her! He should be the one reaping the benefits of his intelligence!  
  
Gritting his teeth, Trunks stormed off as Bra performed her victory dance, rubbing his loss in his face.  
  
After cleaning up the board and all the letters, Bra put the Scrabble box back in its place on the shelf against the wall, with all the other board games.  
  
Vegeta waited for several minutes after she had gone, making sure that no one else was around. Then he calmly walked over to the shelf, plucked up the Scrabble board, and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's not a real word!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Wanna bet?" he asked wickedly.  
  
Bulma, wearing only a thong, responded by sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Vegeta, clad only in his gloves and boxers, growled as he stared at her tongue. "Don't make promises you don't plan to keep, woman," he muttered huskily.  
  
Bulma blushed at the implications of his words and quickly drew her tongue back into her mouth as she reached for the dictionary, the movement making her firm, exposed breasts jiggle, much to Vegeta's entertainment.  
  
After 'borrowing' the Scrabble game, Vegeta had proposed a game of 'Strip Scrabble' to his mate. She had readily agreed, assuming that, because she was a genius, she would easily win.  
  
Winning against a Saiyan Prince, however, took far more brains than she had at first thought.  
  
Vegeta had a surprisingly large vocabulary, the size of which was almost as surprising as the size of a certain portion of his anatomy, which was not at all in proportion to his height.  
  
In addition, they had made up the rules in the beginning, that every time one player challenged the other as to the validity of a word, the loser of the challenge had to remove an article of clothing.  
  
Suffice it to say, a lot of challenges were called.  
  
Now it was down to one last word, with Vegeta in the lead by two articles of clothing. If Bulma lost this challenge, she would lose her blue-and- white plaid thong, as well-and the game.  
  
Bulma hated losing!  
  
But then again, so did Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gritted her teeth as she found the entry in the dictionary. Dammit! How did a Saiyan end up with such an extensive vocabulary of a human language?  
  
Bulma slipped off her thong and threw it at her husband. With a feral grin, Vegeta caught the skimpy piece of fabric and brought it up to his nose to take a big whiff of her unique, womanly scent.  
  
Bulma, now naked, wrinkled her nose. "Why do you always do that?" she asked. "Dirty underwear is not meant to be smelled, trust me!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, tossing the thong over his shoulder. Forgetting all about the game, and the Scrabble board and pieces lying scattered on the floor of their bedroom, he pounced on his wife, kissing her.  
  
"Nugatory woman," he purred in her ear.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe, strip scrabble is so much fun! Especially when you're playing in a group, that makes it even more fun! ^.^ Well hope you enjoyed it, and don't mind that it's just citrus and no lemon.  
  
Oh, yeah, and nugatory's an actual word . it means, "insignificant, trifling," stuff like that. Hehe. ^.^ I thought it would be a perfect word for Vegeta to know/use! Hehe. ^.~  
  
Love, Tina 


End file.
